theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of The Jedi Knight
Rise of The Jedi Knight, Rise III ''or ''Rise Episode III: The Jedi Knight, is the upcoming final installment in The Rise Series. It is set 20 years after Infiltrators. The project is currently in pre-production and it's script is being written by Ivar-Jedi, the host of the Rise Universe. It takes place in the 3rd Phase of The Ambush Games. It might have to be postponed to Phase 4 or 5 and it is likely to be Ivar's last hosted game ever. As of February 3, 2013, the script is written by director and creator Ivar-Jedi. He is currently rounding up the game's script. Characters Playable Characters #Darren Ratta (Wiz-man 2.0) (possibly Potato) #Cyborg P03-N1X (possibly Maverick) #Zorrus Blake (possibly CBK) #Nalyal Dagget (possibly Scruffy) #Cal Amuro (Dall Amuro's Brother) (maybe Pinda) #Meredith Diamond #Sonohara Fi #Meldor Cruell #Jason Flubberslime #Lucto Kamani #Sergemont Piolis #Susan Bravely #Sinta Yuna #Elprede Malony Unplayable Characters And Cameo's All Unplayable Characters and Cameo's are portrayed by Ivar-Jedi. #The Fire Skeleton (Host #1) #Siem Blackrim #Commander Zybott #Harlin Krekis (Verd's Personal Assassin/Bounty Hunter) #Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious #Darth Vader #Skelator (Leader of The Black Skull Clan) #Gor'gomar (Leader of The Growl Syndicate) #Faleen Deama (Leader of The Faleen Clan) #Rebels #Stormtroopers #Black Skull Troopers #Growl Troopers #Faleen Troopers Hidden Characters #??? (Wicket will be atleast one of Hidden Characters) #??? (So will Gimli) Story The Rebels are at war with the almighty Empire! When The Fire Skeleton sees he can't lead his rebellion to victory, he decides to go look for an old friend that has been lost for many years. In the meantime, the villian Kyr'am Verd sets his master plan against the Emperor in motion. Also, a great debate about the Chosen One is held... Setting The Game will be feauterd amongst several Locations. *Rebel Base on Mygooh *Hoth *Imperial Cruiser *Imperial Cruiser Works/Factory *Morzux History Prologue Opening Day 1 - An Old Friend Day 2 - ??? Winner(s) The Winner(s) are currently unknown Roles 'Loyals: ' Rebel Protector Rebel Inspector Rebel Suicider Rebel Soldier 'Imperials: ' Imperial Leader Imperial Murderer Imperial Troopers Differences Between Infiltrators And Jedi Knight *This game features a Subplot again, an event not present in Infiltrators Music As usual, this game also will feature a fictional Soundtrack Album. Trivia *The Game's short name is "Rise III" or "Jedi Knight" and the production code is 4.03 *On October 19, 2012 Ivar revealed the title for the game: "Rise of The Jedi Knight" *Events in the second game will have effect on the story of "Jedi Knight" *The Ending is mostly planned out already. *The Fire Skeleton will once again return in the game. This time as a Host Character. *On December 3, 2012 Ivar decided to host this game before his other planned game "Heroes of The Rebellion" wich takes place in the same Ivar-Canon universe. *It has links to "Heroes of The Rebellion" and "The Empire Game" wich are also games that will be hosted by Ivar-Jedi *It will probably be Ivar-Jedi's last game to ever host, leaving the fates for "Heroes of The Rebellion" and "The Empire Game" *The first scene was written by Ivar-Jedi while it's predecessor, Rise of The Infiltrator, was still in release. *The Ending was largely written by Ivar-Jedi on January 26, 2013. The Conclusion Date of Infiltrators. *An extra part of the Plot was revealed on January 28, 2013 *On February 3, 2013, it was revealed that "Saboteur" characters Dall Amuro and Crystal Diamond had a brother and a sister and that they would be Playable Characters in this game. *On February 4, 2013 Extra factions that would be part of the game were listed in the Unplayable Characters/Cameo's list. *Diamond's sister was revealed as Meredith Diamond on February 4, 2013 *Ratta's and Cyborg's new design for the game were finished on February 4, 2013 *A fast-paced scene of Verd gathering his new allies was written on February 5, 2013 *The Game fetaures several nods to the "Maul/Death Watch" Arc from Star Wars The Clone Wars Season 5. *Playbe Characters, Sonohara and Meldor Cruell were revealed on February 6, 2013 *Meldor Cruell was first named Meldor Cry-Ze, but Ivar changed it. *On February 7, 2013 Playable Character Jason Flubberslime was revealed. *Playable Characters 10 to 13 were revealed on February 11, 2013 *The Settings were revealed on February 11, 2013. Morzux's come back is now official. *Elprede Malony was revealed on February 12, 2013 Category:Games Category:Ivar-Canon Category:Future Games Category:Rise of The Jedi Knight Category:Phase III Category:Rise of The Saboteurs Category:Rise of The Infiltrators